OVERVIEW The history of the Cancer Center's Clinical Science Division is rooted in the eariiest years of the Cancer Center. It began with the partnership of Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI) and Children's Hospital Boston (CHB), which was established in the late 1940s. The fomiation of the DF/HCC consortium has resulted in the development of a new scientific environment that fosters a high degree of inter-institutional collaboration among clinical investigators and with basic and population colleagues. It also has provided invaluable access to a far greater patient base so that promising clinical trials can be conducted in a reasonable timeframe. The result has been an enriched and cohesive scientific community unified through a commitment to translational research and supported by a single clinical tiials structure. Organization The basic organizing unit for stimulating clinical research remains the Clinical Programs. The Clinical Science Division includes ten programs that are disease-focused (e.g.. Prostate Cancer) and one that supports translational pharmacology and early phase trials (TPETT). Cutaneous Oncology and Melanoma is a new Clinical Program in this application. It has had an excellent record of translational discovery, strong multiinstitutional leadership, a favorable record of innovative trials, a renewed SPORE and active membership.